El sueño y la muerte
by Lady Von Massacre
Summary: Resumen: El destino nos maneja, lidera y guía. Puedes o no creer en el, pero nunca cambiarlo ni conocerlo. Por muy fuerte que sea un dios, su destino es igual de frágil que el mas básico de los mortales y si las guardianas del destino quieren jugar, ni siquiera el dios la muerte está libre de sus juegos. Una historia de amor eterno.


El destino nos maneja, lidera y guía. Puedes o no creer en el, pero nunca cambiarlo ni conocerlo.

Por muy fuerte que sea un dios, su destino es igual de frágil que el mas básico de los mortales y si las guardianas del destino quieren jugar, ni siquiera el dios la muerte está libre de sus juegos.

Tánatos sueña con una humana desde el principio de los tiempos. Una mujer pequeña, frágil, y al mismo tiempo de presencia poderosa. A ojos de un mortal, Perséfone no es mas que una chica del monton que solo viste de negro, pero para el dios de la muerte, es el misterio mas grande de su vida... y al mismo tiempo la llave para el enigma mas grande de su vida.

Cuando los dos deciden encontrarse, a pesar de la distancia, ni los destinos, ni el resto de los dioses podrán hacer nada por impedirlo... pero no quiere decir que no lo intenten con todas sus fuerzas.

Una historia de amor eterno.

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**El sueño y la muerte.**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo 1º: Sueño despierto.**

Sus pequeños pies descalzos avanzaban rápidamente por las calles nocturnas. Su respiración, acelerada hasta rozar la extenuación le golpeaba el pecho, pero no tenía otra opción más que huir.

Dejó tras de sí el centro de la ciudad y se internó por la zona destinada a la inmundicia humana. Ladrones, asesinos, apestados... toda la escoria de la raza se concentraba en unos pocos metros, apartados por los ciudadanos y el ejército del gobernante de turno.

Esperó que su perseguidor desistiera pero no fue así en absoluto. Muy al contrario, el aliento del otro ser le rozó la nuca en una de las esquinas... Ese cabrón era rápido, demasiado para ser un humano corriente...

Otro largo y húmedo callejón frente a ella... El hedor que desprendían los desperdicios acumulados en él inundó sus sentidos, obligándola a detener una arcada con la mano...

Suspiró... Estaba tan cerca de la presa cuando esa "cosa" empezó a perseguirla que había desperdiciado su oportunidad de alimentarse... y esa sería su tercera noche sin sangre...

Las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle... sonrió en la carrera. De alguna forma aquella situación era irónica. Aquella ciudad había sido su zona de caza durante los últimos trescientos años y ahora ella era la cazada.

Un nuevo recodo en su camino la obligó a subir por la pared y acceder a los tejados. El perseguidor ni si quiera necesitó apoyarse. Un salto limpio le dejó a escasos centímetros de la joven vampiro que se deslizó de sus afiladas garras con un nuevo salto. En cuanto sus pies hicieron contacto con las ásperas tejas, se recogió el amplio vuelo de la falda aferrándola con las dos manos en sus caderas. Tomó aire esquivando el nuevo ataque que iba destinado a cercenarle el cuello en un solo movimiento, aunque el corpiño que le cubría sus enormes pechos no tuvo la misma suerte. Una perfecta línea recta se abrió desde el escote hasta casi la altura del ombligo, dejando gran parte de su blanca piel a la vista. La mujer tuvo tiempo de fijarse en el raudo perseguidor ya que la noche empezaba a extinguirse. Otro problema más aparte de ese maldito hijo de perra...

Prosiguió la huida bordeando a propósito el mercado que conducía a la puerta de entrada de la pequeña ciudad, despertando lentamente ante la llamada del sol por los comerciantes que se afanaban en ordenar su mercancía. Las afueras siempre serían una mejor opción que poner en peligro su identidad frente a los habitantes que la tenían por una boticaria talentosa que vivía en una habitación mediocre.

Jamás, en sus eternos trescientos años de existencia, había segado una vida, ni siquiera en el fervor de la caza. Nunca había necesitado acabar con una presa completamente. Solo tomaba lo necesario del líquido vital para subsistir hasta la próxima caza. Había elegido una existencia pacífica al contrario de la mayoría de sus hermanos... Y ahora esto. ¿Por qué se afanaba esa criatura en matarla? No recordaba haber dañado de ningún modo a ningún integrante del clan demoníaco... Ya se cuidaba de mantenerse alejada de ellos...

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba el perseguidor hasta que sintió en sus costillas el golpe certero que la envió directamente contra una de las sólidas paredes, bloques de roca maciza, que conformaba la muralla que delimitaba el final o el comienzo de la ciudad. Sus negros ojos buscaron en el espacio al culpable de su detener tan violento, pero solo consiguió un segundo golpe, que la desplazó a ras de suelo unos metros, llenando de arena su ropa negra.

Apoyó uno de los codos, desollado a causa del último acontecimiento, al igual que sus rodillas y el impacto de una terrible patada en el rostro la arrastró unos metros más...

Se quedó quieta, muy quieta, conteniendo un grito que pugnaba por romperle la garganta en mil pedazos... En su mente el mismo grito la animaba a seguir con la huida...

Consiguió avanzar gateando unos centímetros y ponerse de nuevo en pie. Un rápido vistazo en busca del agresor para comprobar que se había esfumado. Un quejido surcó sus carnosos labios y el sabor de la tierra en su paladar antes de emprender de nuevo la carrera.

Frente a su mirada desesperada en busca de una escapatoria, el bosque se alzaba imponente. Ahí se encontraba su salvación. Aprovechando las zonas sombrías que concedían las copas de los árboles, la joven vampiro se movía todo lo rápido que el pánico le concedía. Los primeros rayos de sol arañaban el horizonte, amenazando su existencia...

Un claro en el bosque se abrió repentinamente en su carrera, al final del cual la nada se extendía varios kilómetros hasta las montañas cercanas. Saltar abajo fue desestimado de inmediato al notar como las primeras y tenues hebras de luz le abrasaban la piel y la obligaban a apretar los dientes para no descubrir su posición al perseguidor...

Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, sucedió.

Ahí estaba, su "gigante".

No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había soñado con él pero siempre sucedía lo mismo. Fuera un sueño placentero o una terrible pesadilla como era el caso, emergía sin más ante ella y su cuerpo se inundaba de una extraña paz.

Cubierto por lo que parecía una capa, la enorme figura se posicionó entre ella y el atacante. Privada de la visión del demonio y perfectamente protegida de los aniquiladores rayos del astro rey, se permitió recuperar el aliento.

Sabía que era un sueño, si, pero el miedo que le recorría el cuerpo era tan real que no podía evitar sentirse aterrada. Un grito seguido del silencio.

La figura se giró para encararla, aún de pie, mientras ella seguía sentada de mala manera en el suelo. Una mano enfundada en piezas metálicas de armadura surgió de la tela y espero pacientemente a que ella la tomara. La alzó fácilmente de un suave tirón, provocando que su rostro chocara contra el pecho de piedra de su "gigante".

Ahora que estaba de pie, se dio cuenta, como siempre ocurría cada vez que se encontraba con "Él", de la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos.

- Sé que esto no es real, pero...- hizo una pausa y miró hacía arriba, donde debería estar su rostro, cubierto por la misma tela que caía en la mitad de sus hombros hasta el suelo – gracias por la ayuda.

La figura asintió despacio, para hacerla comprender que había entendido sus palabras y luego se inclinó hasta que su aliento rozó levemente la oreja femenina.

- Despierta...

Abrió los ojos súbitamente, desorientada y jadeando.

El móvil sonaba insistentemente con la musiquita mas irritante que había encontrado para sacar de sus casillas a Joe, su "querida" amiga con síndrome de grano en el trasero.

Miró la pantallita reluciente solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía sin siquiera mirarlo. Era ella.

- no me digas que acabo de despertarte – chilló por el auricular obligando a Perséfone a poner una mueca de desagrado – abre anda, que estoy en la puerta.

- ¿Y por que no llamas al timbre como todo el mundo? – abrió la puerta y se dirigió al baño sin mirarla.

- ¡Oh vaaamoooss!¿Y perderme la cara de idiotizada que tienes recién levantada? – se sentó en la cama de su amiga con gestos teatrales – Acaba de ponerse el sol, deberías pagarme por ser tu despertador.

Los ojos azules de la chica se movieron por la habitación hasta posarse en la rendija de la puerta del baño. Emitió una leve sonrisa al ver a su amiga de pie frente al lavabo refrescándose la cara, vestida solo con una camisa tres tallas más grandes de color negro.

- Esta me la pagas...- salió secándose el rostro y lanzó la toalla al lavabo desde la habitación.

- Tienes un gusto pésimo en pijamas- la señaló con el dedo de arriba abajo – eso es la antítesis del erotismo.

- Mira quien fue a hablar, la entendida en moda – Imitó el gesto de su amiga para señalar los vaqueros desgastados que se ajustaban a sus piernas y la camiseta rosa chillón de Hello Kitty- preferiría ir desnuda a llevar eso.

La almohada surcó la habitación hasta chocar con la cara de la mujer, que la recogió del suelo y la dejó a los pies de la cama.

Suspiró largamente y abrió el armario para vestirse. Cogió lo primero que vio, una falda corta negra y una camiseta de tirantes de amplio escote. Se calzó las botas ante la atenta mirada de su rubia amiga y se peinó el largo pelo de ébano que le llegaba hasta debajo de las nalgas en movimientos pausados. Cogió un pasador con una pequeña araña plateada y se recogió un lado del pelo, justo sobre la oreja derecha.

- Estás muy callada – puntualizó Psique – Déjame adivinar ¿Otra vez el misterioso gigante de tus sueños?- La otra chica sostuvo su mirada y afirmó con la cabeza- Woww, cuenta, cuenta, detalles escabrosos primero, si eres tan amable.

- No ha pasado nada – metió en el pequeño bolso con forma de ataúd el móvil y rebusco entre las cosas de la mesilla hasta dar con las llaves – No sé a que viene tanto interés, la verdad – la miró de reojo y sonrió – Ha sido un sueño como los demás. Alguien me perseguía y él me salvaba. Nada más que contar.

- Yaaaa - alargó la palabra hasta hacerla parecer un taco – no te creo – frunció los labios – cada vez que sueñas con él me lo cuentas y hoy estás especialmente silenciosa... ¿No me digas que por fin te ha dicho algo? ¿Lo has tocado, a que si?

La miró largamente dudando si responder. Por el entusiasmo de su amiga podría parecer algo maravilloso, pero ella sabía que detrás de esos sueños se escondía algo mucho más oscuro y siniestro de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Desde que Psique tenía conocimiento de sus encuentros con el misterioso y callado- hasta ese sueño – hombre, había empezado a leer todo tipo de artículos y publicaciones esotéricas, haciendo hincapié en la importancia de los sueños y elucubrando cábalas y teorías de lo más descabelladas. Al final Perséfone había empezado a interesarse también, aunque fuera solo para mantener una conversación con la cabeza de chorlito de su amiga. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, empezaba a creer en las palabras de su amiga. Ese hombre, quien quiera que fuera, estaba conectado a ella de algún modo y tenía que aprovechar cada uno de sus "encuentros" para saber qué.

Avanzaron lentamente por la calle principal, un poco decepcionada por abandonar su pequeño y diáfano apartamento, con una extraña sensación de abandono según se alejaba de su cama. Ahí es donde lo había visto todas las veces.

Sonrió ante su pensamiento, y se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había parado en mitad de la calle para mirarla intrigada.

- A ver...- suspiró y la tomó del brazo para encararla - ¿Se puede saber cual es el chiste? – se puso en jarras y trató de parecer enfadada sin mucho éxito.

- Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que el gigante no cabría en mi cama – alzó la mano como si acabara de descubrir la respuesta a una pregunta complicada – Otro punto en contra...

- No me parece que sea un problema, la verdad – siguió caminando y esperó a que Perséfone la alcanzara para seguir hablando- la necesidad agudiza el ingenio...

Ambas estallaron en risas.

Tánatos se incorporó lentamente en el lecho y soltó la cuerda que le mantenía unida la muñeca a la de su gemelo Hipnos como si quemase.

Otra vez "ella" había aparecido en sus sueños y otra vez, como tantas otras, se había limitado a contemplarla. Esta vez, había roto las reglas establecidas de no interactuar con los humanos que los pueblan, aunque tenía la sensación de que era ella quien asaltaba su descanso y no al revés. Intrigado por lo extraño de sus apariciones, había acudido al dios del sueño, que ejercía como guía para él.

¿Por qué los destinos tenían que jugar con su tranquilidad?

¿Es que esas putas rastreras no tenían nada mejor que hacer que incomodar al dios de la muerte?

- ¿Qué piensas? – se levantó y caminó hasta la salida mientras observaba a su hermano sobándose la muñeca con cierto desprecio. Sus ojos negros se encontraron en algún punto entre ellos y el dios del sueño alargó el silencio hasta hacerlo insoportable - ¡Di algo, joder!

- Creo que te dejé muy claro desde el principio las reglas – llegó a su altura y se paró haciendo contacto por los hombros – nada de tocar, hablar o cualquier acto que nos descubra.

- Ese es tu cometido no el mío – endureció la mirada, solo para ver que la otra persona imitaba el gesto a la perfección – Es mi sueño a si que no me jodas, dame un poco de confianza – Hipnos negó con la cabeza haciendo que su largo pelo oscilara en el gesto lentamente. Suspiró sonoramente y se ajustó la toga de algodón blanco que cubría su cuerpo por completo – Yo sueño, tú observas y luego me cuentas que pasa.

- No, si no vas a ceñirte a las normas – agitó la mano frente a la cara del otro dios – No vuelvas ha hacer algo así de tonto o será la última vez que entre en tus sueños, que todo sea de paso, son la mar de aburridos. – Sonrió lascivamente – aunque la humana merece ser tocada, en eso te doy la razón.

Tánatos salió sin contestarle y cerró la puerta de la sala del trono en cuanto se aseguró de que su hermano se había esfumado.

Extendió varios papiros por la amplia mesa y paseó los ojos por cada uno de ellos. Tenía que estar ahí, en algún sitio estaría escrito que significaba esa mujer y por que sentía una necesidad abrumadora de tocarla, sentirla o algo mucho peor.

Alzó la mano con la que la había tocado y se la llevó a los labios. Si, definitivamente merecía la pena haberla tocado. Aún sentía en su pecho desnudo el contacto del suave rostro de ella en la piel, sus labios habían estado tan cerca de besarla que se paró ante este pensamiento.

Y su voz, tranquila y delicada, como toda ella. Hasta su alma era de una pureza sublime. Ese era uno de los poderes que tenía como dios de la muerte, juzgar almas y definitivamente la de la "dama misteriosa" pasaría fugazmente por sus manos cuando tuviera que purificarla...aunque en ese momento se descubrió a si mismo pensando en pasar por sus manos otras partes de su anatomía que no tenían nada que ver con el alma.

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Pensó rápidamente en algo descabellado. Tenía que encontrarla. Existía, de eso estaba seguro aunque el tiempo que había dedicado a buscarla no le había dado el más mínimo indicio de su paradero, tanto físico como temporal.

Debía, no, necesitaba estar en contacto directo con los humanos, a fin de escudriñar sus almas desde la zona de juego. En los sueños no había sacado nada en claro. Era hora de hacer algo un poco mas atrevido. Si algún humano había tenido contacto con ella, la encontraría.

Recogió los pergaminos y los enrolló escrupulosamente antes de devolverlos a su lugar. Mientras lo hacía repasó la lista de dioses a fin de dar con uno que le acompañara en tal hazaña, uno que no levantara las sospechas de Zeus y que no cuestionase su cordura.

Suspiró y dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Un grito gutural, casi animal salió de su pecho cuando pronunció el nombre del otro dios.

– ¡Eros!

Continuará...

Nda: Mi mas sincero agradecimiento por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que este comienzo haya despertado tu curiosidad y espero leerte en los siguientes episodios.

Que el amor guíe tu vida.

Lady Massacre.


End file.
